Reunion - Part 2
by Trumpet 00
Summary: You'll have to read to find out more. : )


Beta Reader: Debra 

Disclaimer: The television program "Vengeance Unlimited" and its main characters "Mr. Chapel" and "K.C. Griffin" are not mine. They are owned by John McNamara, David Simkins, and anybody else involved in officially making this wonderful program. There is no money being made by this work of writing. It's sole purpose is to provide entertainment for me and anybody who reads it. 

Warning: This story involves a personal viewpoint on Chapel's past and the friendship between him and KC. If you'd prefer to leave that up to the original creators and/or your imagination, I'd suggest you don't read this. There are also spoilers. 

Notes: (o.s.) = off screen, (v.o.) = voice over _____________________________________________________________________________ 

And the rest... 

~~~~~~~Act 4~~~~~~~ 

[Fade in to a view of Chapel in his parked car talking on his cell phone. His car is parked near an alley.] 

Chapel: Yes, that's right Audrey... 

[Cut to inside an office. Quick close-up of the nameplate says "Judge Audrey Choi." The judge is opening a manila envelope.] 

Chapel: (v.o.) I sent you the anonymous package. What I want you to do... 

[Cut to inside another office. The camera sees another nameplate which says "D.A. Kenneth Rhodes." The attorney is putting on some white plastic gloves.] 

Chapel: (v.o.) ... is to use those gloves I included to hide your fingerprints. 

[Cut to inside another office. This nameplate states "Detective Terrence Stone." He's placing a listening bug under his desk. It is exactly like the ones KC used ] 

Chapel: (v.o.) Then, place the other object somewhere hidden but easily accessible. 

[Cut back to Chapel in his car.] 

Chapel: Now, all you have to do is wait and forget about it. You never saw it and you never remember it being there. 

[Chapel takes out a receiver and turns it on. He presses one button and hears Judge Choi speaking.] 

Choi: (o.s.) ...want to put a gag order on all the parties involved and... 

[Chapel presses a second button.] 

Rhodes: (o.s.) ...the second jury member may have been tampered with by... 

[Chapel presses a third button. Detective Stone's voice comes over both the receiver and the phone.] 

Stone: (o.s.) Is that ok, Mr. Chapel? 

Chapel: Yeah, Terry, that's good. Once that microphone is removed in a few days by the police, you and I will be even, and I'll be out of your life forever. 

[Chapel hangs up and turns off the receiver. Change to his POV. We see two of the gang members, John and Kevin, exit the car that Chapel had placed a trace on earlier. They walk into an alley and Chapel follows them. Cut to inside the alley where three homeless people, a couple and another man, are standing.] 

wife: What now? More filth for us to hide! 

husband: Denise! Please, not now. 

wife: Then when Harry, they've got our girls... 

other man: And my boy... 

husband: Look, both of you, that's why we've got to do what they say... 

wife: What else could they do to us! 

John: We could grind your rugrats into dog kibble. Now give us what you have and we might give them back to you. 

[Glaring but silenced, the three people start moving some debree from next to a wall. They slowly uncover three crates under it all.] 

Kevin: Good, now load it up into the car. 

[The Kevin turns around to go back to the car. Cut to his POV which consists of a fist hurtling towards him. Cut back to John as the sound of connecting knuckles are heard. Chapel shoves the pulled-out gun to the side with one arm and uses the other to make use of some pepper spray. While the gang member is bent over in tears and coughing, Chapel grabs his gun, empties the bullets onto the ground, and hits him over the head with the handle. The three homeless people are appropriately stunned.] 

husband: Thank you, but you shouldn't have done it. How are we supposed to get our children back now? 

Chapel: You don't really think they were planning to give them back to you? 

husband: No! But what other choice do we have but to trust them? 

Chapel: You can go here. 

[Chapel hands them a card. On one side is written a name and address. The other side states "We're even. I'm out of your life forever."] 

Chapel: It's to a homeless shelter. Just give that to a Jeri Parsons, describe me, and tell her she should help you get back on your feet. You'll have your children back in a week. 

[Chapel bends down and starts searching through John's pockets.] 

other man: We have nothing to lose. 

Chapel: Well, you could help me lose that (indicates crates) by putting it into a rented warehouse for evidence. 

wife: You're with the police? 

[Chapel pulls out a notebook and flips through to find bank account numbers, addresses, e-mails and phone numbers. He gets up and starts taking pictures of the pages.] 

Chapel: No, but we do good work together. 

[Cut back to KC's hospital room so the camera is looking at her on the bed. It's dark out again.] 

KC: Y'know, I'm having Christmas dinner at my house, wanna come? 

[The camera looks at both their faces while they consider the oddness of the situation.] 

KC: Sorry, it just kinda came out. 

Chapel: (apologetic) I would but... 

KC: My family... 

Chapel: Your friends... 

KC: The mood... 

Chapel: The explanations. It just wouldn't... 

KC: ...Work very well. 

Chapel: Yeah. 

KC: (wistfully) Yeah... Y'know, I'd still like to see you somehow. Especially on Christmas. 

Chapel: Anything's possible. 

[Chapel pauses while he thinks it over.] 

Chapel: I'd like to take a small trip. How about that? 

KC: (smiling) Sure. 

[Cut to black and white in a Paladin dining area. Pan in to a booth with the young Chapel sitting and eating the usual chocolate cake. There's another slice of cake sitting on the other side of the booth. Pan over to an opening door and we see a young, disheveled KC enter. She looks pretty stressed and spotting Chapel doesn't seem to help. Stiffly, she walks the short distance over to him.] 

KC: Um, excuse me are you, um... Mr. Chapel? The guy who called me? 

Chapel: I'm the guy. 

[A pause while KC stands still.] 

Chapel: Have a seat and some cake. 

[KC complies and picks up the fork to fidget with the cake. Chapel looks at her curiously when a waitress comes over.] 

Chapel: Thanks, Michelle. I think I better be the only one with some caffeine though. 

[KC is unsure how to react to the joke. The waitress nods, fills his cup with some coffee and walks away. Chapel starts adding sugar.] 

KC: (whispering) Ok, so I read those articles. I don't quite understand what it is you want to do for me. 

Chapel: (normal volume) Your father. 

KC: Yeah? 

Chapel: You want him out. 

KC: Of course. 

Chapel: I'm gonna get him out. 

KC: Yeah, but what I meant was how? 

Chapel: Well, have you ever seen a fly caught in a web? 

KC: What are you, the spider? 

Chapel: No, the gust of wind that blows them right on in. 

[KC wrinkles her forehead trying to keep up with one of Chapel's unique analogies.] 

KC: So you don't hurt these guys. 

Chapel: No, they do that themselves. I just give them a little push. 

KC: Like a gust of wind. 

Chapel: (smiling) You got it. 

KC: So what do I do? 

Chapel: You don't. 

KC: What? 

Chapel: You'll be traveling out of the country. 

KC: I have to stay here with my Dad. 

Chapel: Look, Kathy... 

KC: (reflexively) K.C. 

[She's a bit surprised she just said that to him.] 

Chapel: (unperturbed) Allrighty then. K.C., you have to go. It may not be safe for you here and I can't take the time to keep you safe. 

[KC takes moment to think it over.] 

Chapel: Trust me. 

KC: Fine, it's not like things could get any worse. 

Chapel: Well, not for you. 

[KC gives him a questioning look while Chapel .] 

KC: So how much do you want for all this? I'm still taking law school and don't have much... 

[She takes a sip of milk.] 

Chapel: One million dollars. 

[At that remark, she starts coughing loudly.] 

KC: Did I hear you...? 

Chapel: Or you could just owe me a favor. 

KC: What kind of favor? How could I pay you back? 

Chapel: Life can be unfair. I'm not. You're not the first person who's been stepped on by the system, and sadly you won't be the last. Someday, you'll get a call and you'll come and help me help someone who's in trouble, just like you are right now. 

KC: (thinks it over) OK. 

Chapel: Good, go back home and pack light. I'll send someone over so you can take a little trip. 

[Cut back to hospital room. Chapel notices that KC was momentarily staring at nothing.] 

Chapel: What? 

[Cut to inside Matt's warehouse. John and Kevin are trying to explain what happened.] 

John: We didn't see the guy. He knocked us both out before we could get a good look at his face. 

Kevin: Yeah, and it was dark in there. 

Matt: It was dark! You two are packing, and some guy just jumps both of you, knocks you out, and takes all the drugs!? That was a fourth of what we have! No wait, not have, had! You have any idea how much we just lost!? Both of you are lucky we're getting some more stuff from the geezer otherwise I'd shoot you both myself. 

John: Do you want me to make sure the kids, y'know, get taken care of now. 

Matt: Do it. It's time they learned a little more respect. 

[Cut to commercial.] 

~~~~~~~Act 5~~~~~~~ 

[Fade in to John at a computer. He's trying to talk to their contacts at Austin.] 

John: I can't get through. They're not there. 

Matt: There was supposed to be somebody there every second! What is going on! 

Kevin: Matt, calm down! We'll just have to do it when we get over there. I'll make sure that those bums in the streets know what happened once we're gone. In the mean time, let's go visit the old guy. 

[John pounds his fist on the table in frustration after trying another time.] 

John: There has to be a logical explanation to what's going on! 

[Cut to inside another warehouse. There is a policewoman at a computer looking at the encoded message from John on the screen. Her clothes say Austin Police Department. A policeman walks over to her.] 

policewoman: You get all those kids out yet? 

policeman: Yeah, it's just a matter of finding their parents now. Whomever gave us that tip must be a saint. To help break something like this deserves a medal... Trace yet? 

policewoman: No, this message is encrypted but completely doable. I'm running this new decoder program I got by express mail. I should have the location of the e-mail in a few hours. 

[Cut to a group of five men cautiously walking into a room. They've got their guns raised just in case they're walking into a setup which of course they technically are. Chapel's in there along with a TV on a stand.] 

Chapel: Welcome, and thank you for coming. 

Dragon 1: It's eleven like you wanted so let's get on with it. 

Chapel: No one talks any more. Where's the money? 

Dragon 2: (shows brown briefcase) Right here. 

Chapel: Give it to me. 

Dragon 1: Show us the merchandise first. 

Chapel: I need to check the money first 

Dragon 1: Not without us there. 

Chapel: I'm not letting you run rampant around the place possibly stealing my heat. 

[The Dragons pull out their guns.] 

Dragon 1: What's going to stop us? 

Chapel: Booby traps... What if two of you follow me and the rest of you stay here. 

[Two of them come forward.] 

Dragon 3: Get moving. 

[Cut to the hallway as Chapel walks down it with the other two Dragons shadowing him.] 

Chapel: Hey, have you guys ever wanted to see in the dark? 

Dragon 3: Keep moving. 

Chapel: I could sell you some night vision glasses. They work really well when you want to take someone out in pitch black. 

[The two are interested and so they follow him into a room while the camera stays in the hallway. We see them walk further into the room out of our view.] 

Chapel (o.s.): Let me demonstrate. 

[The room's lights go out and we hear the sounds of fists connecting to faces and stomachs. A few seconds later, Chapel walks out of the dark room wearing what look like sunglasses. He pushes something on the glasses giving off a click and puts them in his jacket. Pan down and we see that Chapel's carrying two briefcases now, the brown one and a black one. Chapel dumps the contents of his black briefcase all over the hallway. It's money. Then Chapel takes the money from the black briefcase and dumps it into the empty sack. Then he tosses the original brown briefcase with the cash on the floor. He walks out a door to outside and we hear the click of a door locking. Camera cuts to Chapel walking to his car. He takes out a remote control and presses a button on it. Cut back to the room where the other three Dragons are still waiting. The TV in there turns on and Chapel's face appears.] 

Chapel: This is a recording. If you're listening to this, I've just taken you for a good fifty-thousand and whomever you undoubtedly sent with me is kissing the floor. I've locked every door in this warehouse but one and have decided... 

[On the TV screen, the camera pans out showing Chapel holding a time bomb.] 

Chapel: ...To clean house. I'm a sporting man so I gave you about ten, no wait, nine minutes twenty-five seconds to get out. Good luck. 

[The three Dragons desperately run out the door. The TV begins to smoke and short out. Cut to Matt and his gang walking into an extremely large but closed off room. Not a window in sight and there are only two doors. The one they came through and another on the end. There's another TV screen, a camera, and speakers next to a nearby section of wall. To each side are several large wooden crates.] 

Matt: So, now what? 

[The TV screen flicks on and Chapel's face appears.] 

Chapel: Welcome, and thank you for coming. 

Matt: What's with the TV? You don't trust us? 

Chapel: I'm not going senile yet. Would you trust someone like yourself in something like this. 

Matt: (grinning) No, I wouldn't. I have to give you credit for that. Where's the stuff? 

Chapel: In these crates. Where's the cash? 

Matt: Right here. 

[He pulls out a gun and shoots at the TV. The speakers still work though.] 

Matt: I do give you credit for living. For not checking us for weapons and leaving nobody here to protect your investment is another matter. Guys, start loading this... 

Chapel (v.o.): I'm sorry; I don't take credit. I'll have to go to the second buyer. 

Matt: Second buyer!? 

[Everyone starts taking out their firearms.] 

Chapel: Actually, I believe you know them. Friendly competition. The Drainers, the Downers, the Dippers... I'm just so terrible with names. 

Matt: The Dragons! Forget the crates, let's get out of here! 

[Tony attempts to get out the door they came through, but the door won't budge.] 

Tony: Door's locked! 

[Matt shoots at the door but barely makes a dent.] 

Matt: It must be reinforced! 

[Cut to John, who has already opened one of the crates.] 

John: Matt! There aren't any drugs in here. It's stolen heat, there aren't any serial numbers on them. 

Matt: Fine, we'll use it to... 

John: There aren't any bullets! 

Chapel (v.o.): Actually, there's a whole stockpile in just one of the crates around here. 

Matt: You set us up! 

Chapel (v.o.): Really? Perhaps I should go to my room and think about what I've done. 

Matt: Why should I trust a word that comes from you!? 

Chapel (v.o.): You can't afford not to. 

[Matt pauses for a beat.] 

Matt: Break them all open! 

[The gang quickly breaks each crate and quickly looks through it.] 

Tony: Found it! 

[All of them start loading up.] 

Chapel (v.o.): Now you've got those dirty, incriminating fingerprints all over them. 

[The gang considers that for a second.] 

Chapel (v.o.): Oh well, use them in good health... all remaining ten seconds of it. 

[The Dragons enter the room at which point Matt and his gang start firing at them in such an open position. After a few seconds, both gangs realize nothing's happening besides noise and flashes.] 

Matt: They're blanks! Use what you brought! 

[Both gangs scatter around to find cover around the crates. Cut to a point of view a little farther from the long firefight that has begun. Suddenly we see static. Cut to inside Chapel's car where we see a small screen with static. It's early evening outside. Chapel is looking from outside the building in the car. We can hear the faint sound of gunfire. Chapel picks up his phone.] 

Chapel: Hello, Officer Harris, you owe me a favor... In about three minutes, your precinct will be called to a warehouse at Crichton and Pratchett. One of the people under arrest will have dark hair, a thin beard running down his jawbone, and two rings in his left ear. He'll be wearing a silver necklace. I want you to find someway to take it and give it to me... Yes, it was stolen... It's going back to it's original owner... (chuckles) Trust me, evidence of theft will be the least of his problems... Yes, that's all I want... I'll find you. 

[Chapel hangs up and starts dialing again.] 

Chapel: Hello, Police? I'd like to report some suspicious activity at Crichton and Pratchett on the west side. I saw some suspicious looking crates being unloaded and now I hear gunfire. Name? Sorry, this is an anonymous tip. 

[Chapel hangs up, turns off the TV, and drives away. Camera pans back to look at the warehouse where the sounds of gunfire are still occurring. Camera starts panning back and the view suddenly changes to a TV screen showing the place. The scene now is complete with police cars, prison trucks, ambulances, and yellow tape. Cut to a view of KC's hospital room where she's watching what's happening. It's early morning.] 

reporter (v.o.): ...And that was the scene today at the western edge of the city at Crichton and Pratchett. From what the police have released, it's believed an alleged sale of illegal firearms went wrong last night. The guns appear to be faulty and the ammunition included were blanks. The money that another gang apparently held for payment was found to be counterfeit. Either way, all the people involved, if convicted on any of the various charges brought up will be in prison for a very long time. Some of the charges include possession of and intent to sell illegal firearms, counterfeiting U.S. currency, attempted murder, assault, trespassing on private property, vandalism and theft of various entertainment devices, resisting arrest... 

[Cut to inside Matt's warehouse. Scott is there tied to a chair, still covered in dried red sauce, watching the same broadcast on another TV.] 

reporter (v.o.): At least one of the accused was found to carry some equipment associated with the testing of crack and heroin but no drugs have been found on any of them. Since both sets of gangs have members that have been previously convicted of drug possession, the police have finally been allowed warrants to search both premises where it is believed the two gangs hid out... 

[Off camera is the sound of a door breaking down.] 

Scott: (miserably) Great. Prison has got to be better than this. 

[Camera pans over to the wall where tied in another chair is Jimmy.] 

Jimmy: (groggy) I don't have a whole lot of doubt on that. 

[Camera pans into his pants pocket where we see the top of the receiver device that was connected to the bugs in the offices of the judge, D.A., and detective.] 

policeman: (o.s.) Police! 

[Cut back to KC's room.] 

reporter (v.o.): We will keep the public up to date through the night as this story unfolds. Back to you... 

[Cut to the door. Chapel walks in.] 

KC: (gesturing to the TV) You do quick work. 

Chapel: Thank you, you should know. 

KC: Realize that I'm grateful, but what happened seems a bit... (grins) extreme. How many favors did you call out for this? 

Chapel: (smiles) Business secrets. 

KC: (warm smile) Thank you. 

Chapel: How are you now? 

KC: I'm pretty good. (gestures to TV) How do you think things will turn out for them? 

Chapel: Oh, they've been bad little boys. They'll probably get sent to their rooms... for the next sixty years to life. 

KC: (still smiling) Now, I'm great. 

[Chapel takes something from his jacket and puts it into KC's hand without showing what it is. KC opens her hand to reveal her stolen necklace.] 

KC: (grinning) Perfect... 

[KC tries to reach behind her neck to put on the necklace.] 

KC: Ow... I'm fine, I'm fine. 

[Chapel smiles a little at her defiant attitude to the pain and raises an eyebrow. He motions for her to turn around so that he can put it on her.] 

KC: Really, I am. I'm getting out of here tomorrow. 

Chapel: Isn't that kind of soon? 

KC: No, hospitals have gotten better since the old days... "Old days." Wow, there's a phrase I never saw coming. 

[Chapel smiles even wider at that one. KC joins in.] 

KC: Besides, Alex is taking some time-off to help me around. She insisted. 

Chapel: When is she picking you up? 

KC: In two days, around four to five P.M. 

Chapel: How about Melanie? 

KC: She would, but her school break ended yesterday. I told her that as long as I'm helping to pay for those classes she better go attend them. Besides, I'm ok. 

Chapel: Brother-in-law? 

KC: He's got a double shift because he's doing a favor for a friend. He's going to come over at Christmas for dinner at my house with the rest of the family. He won't be able to see me until then. 

Chapel: In that case, let's take that little trip. 

KC: Why did you ask about the kids and Dan? 

Chapel: I don't think Alexandra and Melanie trust me very much yet. I wouldn't want them to worry. 

KC: (smile) They'll learn to love you... Where do you want to go? 

Chapel: You'll find out when we get there. In the mean time, I know a place on the way that serves some great chocolate cake. Good coffee too. It'll give us some time to, um, catch up more. 

KC: Great, but, um, I'm not authorized to leave yet. 

[Cut to outside of the hallway right beside KC's room. Chapel is holding a red and a black duffel bag and facing Dr. Fielding. KC is on a crutch and leaning on the doorway.] 

Dr. Fielding: Um, is this ok with you, Mrs. Ryan? 

KC: Yeah, it is. Don't worry about it. 

Dr. Fielding: (reluctant) All right. 

Chapel: Good. This is for all of her medical costs. 

[Chapel hands Dr. Fielding a check.] 

Chapel: And this... 

[Chapel gives the black duffel bag to Dr. Fielding.] 

Chapel: ...Is for your children's ward. It didn't come from me. 

Dr. Fielding: Ok, I'll make sure it's put in the proper place. 

Chapel: Good. Then, we're even. I'm out of your life, forever. 

[Chapel helps KC walk down the hallway to the elevator and enter it. Cut back to Dr. Fielding. He zips it open. Cut to a view above the bag for a split second. We see all the money that Chapel took from the dealers is in the bag. Dr. Fielding quickly zips it back up and looks around. A female doctor is walking by looking tired and annoyed.] 

Dr. Fielding: Hey, Dr. Torres... 

[She doesn't notice him.] 

Dr. Fielding: Helen! 

[She turns around in surprise.] 

Dr. Torres: Oh, I'm sorry, Jonathan. 

Dr. Fielding: Did your request for that new brain scanner come through? 

Dr. Torres: No! Those cheapskates at the board denied my request! They expect me to use the old CAT scanners. They said the only way that I could get the money for now was donations and fundraisers. Meanwhile, I have a kid with head trauma and two that might have brain tumors! You have any idea how long it takes for donations to build up enough to mean something!? 

Dr. Fielding: Well, it may not be as long as you think. 

Dr. Torres: What? 

Dr. Fielding: Let's go and grab some coffee. It looks like you could use it. You'd be surprised what I found in my office today... 

[Dr. Fielding and Dr. Torres walk away from the camera down the hallway. Cut to inside of Chapel's car. KC is already in the shotgun seat looking at what to her is Chapel's new car. Chapel enters from the driver's door.] 

KC: That was nice. 

Chapel: I thought so. 

[Cut to outside the car. Camera watches the back of the car drive away. Fade to black.] 

~~~~~~~Epilogue~~~~~~~ 

[Fade in from black to a sunrise. The sun has barely risen so it's suddenly blocked by Chapel's car coming over a hill. There's a light snowfall happening. Cut to inside the car. KC is waking up and yawning.] 

Chapel: How do you really feel? 

KC: I thing the sugar binge we went on is doing wonders. 

[KC does a little stretching.] 

KC: Aren't you tired yet? 

Chapel: No, I don't sleep, remember? 

[KC smiles. Cut to outside the car. Chapel is driving along a country road when he takes a side road into a gated area.] 

KC: Where are we? 

Chapel: Parkhill Cemetery. 

[Chapel parks the car and he and KC get out. Chapel starts walking down a dirt pathway seemingly by heart with KC following close behind him on her crutch. After about twenty seconds of walking they come to two large headstones. The one on the left is clean and clear. If it wasn't for the dates engraved on it, one would think it was new. KC crouches as best she can and reads it. Cut to close-up of left headstone] 

KC: "In loving memory, Angela Donna Cross. A beloved wife, best friend, and most beautiful soul. April 13, 1962 - April 6, 1987." 

[KC moves over to the next one. The right headstone hasn't been taken care of and is like most of the other ones in the old cemetery. KC brushes away some obscuring weeds and dirt. Cut to close-up of right headstone.] 

KC: "Michael Jeffrey Cross. November 15, 1960 - April 29, 1987." 

[Camera cuts to KC's surprised face.] 

KC: Michael? 

[Chapel gives a nod. KC is stunned at the revelation.] 

Chapel: When I was younger, I joined the army. My personal records and test scores apparently made me a candidate to become something besides a soldier. I was recruited to become a government hitman. 

KC: I... I thought it would be something like that... What kind of...? Who did you...? 

[KC looks at him in an attempt to finish the question.] 

Chapel: It was always people who the government knew were evil in every sense of the word but slid past because of the country's own laws. Terrorists, spies, assassins. They couldn't be taken care of officially so it was done unofficially. A few years later, I joined the FBI so I could start a clean life. A friend from the Bureau introduced me to Angela Archer. It seemed like such a mismatch but we married a year later. 

[Chapel takes a moment to remember.] 

Chapel: In '87, I had been chasing an international drug ring for months. I was so satisfied that I knew them so well. I knew I was causing them problems, and they would all get caught very soon. On the final bust, we had cornered the two heads in a small building. We were about to go inside when they showed us that they had hostages. They had been doing their studying as well because all ten hostages were family members of an agent involved... Including Angela. Negotiations came and went for three days but ended with a fire fight. The gunfire... Was so loud, like thunder. But all I heard were the pistol shots inside, one by one. I got to her just in time for her to smile at my face and tell me she loved me. A few moments later she died in my arms... I was looking at the bottom of a bottle when the hospital called. She had been pregnant... 

[KC comes over and puts her arm around Chapel.] 

KC: If it helps, I know the feeling. 

[Chapel pauses again at the hand of friendship being offered.] 

Chapel: It does... Angie always liked the country. So this is where I laid her to rest. Her funeral was held in the small chapel over there. 

[Chapel points to an old, white chapel just beyond the cemetery gates.] 

Chapel: That's also when Michael Cross began to quickly fade from the world. He never had a birth certificate or pictures. Never went through school. Never became a soldier. Never became an agent. Last week of April, he was killed in an accidental car crash. Now except for a headstone and in memory, he never existed. 

[KC is unsure of what to do or say.] 

Chapel: I thought that after all this time, you deserved to know why. 

[KC takes his hand and squeezes.] 

KC: Thank you... I know this is inappropriate, but don't you think she would want you to be living a "normal" life? 

Chapel: She would have. But, Michael died with her. I'm all that's left. 

[Chapel gently lets go of KC's hand to gesture at the grave.] 

Chapel: When I proposed I told her that my entire life was dedicated to her... It still is. 

KC: (softly) I'll... I'll leave you alone for a moment. 

[KC goes back along the road around a bend so she's hidden by trees and bushes. Chapel crouches beside the grave. He pulls out his necklace and looks at the ring for a moment. There's an inscription that wasn't seen before: "Forever."] 

Chapel: Merry Christmas, Angela. 

[Chapel places a red rose on Angela's grave. As Chapel is kneeling at the grave, the snow gradually stops falling down. Slowly, he gets up and starts walking back to the car and pauses at the bend. KC walks back to his side to start walking back to the car. KC takes one last look at the graves and catches up to him. He lets her lean on him as they walk back to the car. Camera watches them go then cuts back to look at Angela's grave and the rose.] 

KC: (v.o.) (tentative) Are you sure you don't want to come over later...? Michael? 

Chapel: (v.o.) I... I'll think about it. 

[At that point, the sun begins to barely show over the headstone. Fade to white. Roll credits. The End.] _____________________________________________________________________________ 

Post Reading Notes 

Since this "episode" is being read rather than seen, I thought it would be appropriate to include a few notes for reference just in case anybody gets confused or wants to know more. 

flashbacks: The main time line of the story is twenty-five years later, but the flashbacks are supposed to be events happening now, in the late Nineties. My initial take on this story, was a continuation of "Vengeance Unlimited" in years to come. The analogy came from the "Star Trek" franchise. The original "Star Trek" series was highly praised by viewers but canceled by network execs who's bottom line was viewers and money. Same as "Vengeance Unlimited." Some years later, "Star Trek: The Next Generation" was born and now nobody can get rid of the "Star Trek" franchise no matter what they try. (Personally, I think that's a good thing.) While "Vengeance Unlimited" obviously can't follow in the exact same kind of footsteps, it would be great if it got that famous, wouldn't it folks? : ) 

Anyway, I made this table to help me get an idea of ages while typing: 

FLASHBACK PERIOD - 1999 

Chapel - 40 yrs. old 

KC - 30 yrs. old 

STORYLINE PERIOD - 2024 

Chapel - 65 yrs. old 

KC - 55 yrs. old 

Alexandra - 23 yrs. old 

Melanie - 21 yrs. old 

future: Both Debra and I considered the problems of trying to type a story twenty-five years in the future. Such relatively small jumps ahead into the future are the hardest because you can't come up with all sorts of new stuff. The world doesn't change that much in so short a time. I decided to not really worry about it and assume that stuff just became sleeker, more portable, and convenient. Just like records into compact discs, stationary phones to cellulars, and black-and-white TV to color. 

names: Yes, I used the real names of the actors to help fill out the names of their characters. I just found it really convenient. Michael after all is also the name of an angel and angels are sometimes used to carry out acts of vengeance. Kathleen York posted that her full name is "Kathleen" Mary "Cecelia" York. Plus, there are plenty of Kathleens on the "Vengeance Unlimited" message board I frequent. I had planned for Alexandra and Melanie to be more central characters so I tried to pick appropriate names. Alexandra approximately means "defender of mankind" and Melanie means "dark-skinned one" or "dark one." By the way, if I get good responses to this story they could become more central characters in a new one. 

prologue and epilogue: Yeah, I know the original program never had these short teasers and enders. What can I say? I enjoy them in both books and on TV. 

reasons for writing: Honestly? I was bored during vacation. I don't want it to sound like I just pulled this story out of the air because it took me a long time to actually finish it. I've got much more respect for scriptwriters now that I've been trying it. However, I did start out of boredom, but I kept up writing it out of sheer fun. I wanted to explore different aspects of "Vengeance Unlimited." After Debra (in the early stages of the story) asked what was I planning on doing, a new case or an exploration of Chapel's past, I replied both. Now, I think there are three points of focus for the story. The basic "VU" plot of righting a wrong, the friendship between Chapel and KC, and the exploration of Chapel's past. 

title: The original title I picked was "Renaissance." I thought it sounded melodramatic so I thought "Rebirth" might be good but I wanted to keep the classy sound of the original title. I wanted a reference to the rebirth of the "Vengeance Unlimited" franchise I've been hoping for since its cancellation. Then the meaning shifted to signify the refreshed friendship between Chapel and KC in the story. After I typed the ending, I thought maybe it could mean the start of a new life for Chapel. In the end, I decided to go with something simple, "Reunion." 


End file.
